Meeting the Starks
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: But, she knew what to say to him now. Catelyn Tully was now Mrs. Catelyn Stark, the wife of Ned Stark, the mother of Robb Stark, and the surrogate mother of Jon Stark. And soon they would welcome a beautiful baby girl and she would be named Sansa Stark. Modern AU.


"Robb and Jon, will you two quit playing around and eat your food," Catelyn softly chastised the young boys.

"Sorry, mom," the boys said quietly in unison.

"It's fine, just finish your food." Catelyn turned towards her friend and exhaled. "So what was I saying," the red head thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, Ned is coming home in two days and I thought it would be nice to throw him a small dinner with close friends and family. I know this is last minute, but would are you able to come?"

Denise smiled at her childhood friend and nodded in agreement. "I would love to come? How is Ned doing anyways?"

"He's fine, but busy, as he always is," Catelyn said as she started to make a grocery list for the dinner. "He just has so much on his plate, you know. There are the kids and I, and now he has taken over the family business because of well…you know. I worry about him sometimes—actually, I worry about him a lot," she admitted. "I just want him to know that he is loved and appreciated."

"That he is," Denise agreed. "I couldn't image having all of that responsibility thrust upon me and not falling apart. Ned it truly a remarkable man."

"I am incredibly lucky to have him," a warm smiled cross Catelyn's face as she thought of her husband. Denise softly laughed and grinned at her friend. "What?"

"Nothing." Denise shrugged as she feigned innocence.

"Don't nothing me," Catelyn warned as she smiled at her friend.

"Yes, mother," Her friend mocked to which Cat gave a sigh of frustration.

"Really, what it is," Denise shook her head and explained.

"It's just so weird," she started. "I remember when you were with Brandon and your whole world was centered around him. You were so in love with you. And you would go on about how you were going to get married and have his kids. Then he was gone." It was silent was a moment. "A few months later, you tell me you are marrying Ned because you are pregnant with his kid. And you looked unhappy, but did it because it was your duty—I felt sorry for you."

Catelyn gave her friend a questioning stare. "But?"

"But, now I envy you. Cat, you may not be in love with Ned, but you do love him and you look really, really happy." Denise looked at her hands for a moment. "I've been in relationships where I have been in love, but not nearly as happy as you are. Ned respects and takes care of you as well as those he cares about. You are one of the lucky ones."

And she was.

There was no shortage of stories about dishonored women who were left pregnant and ditched by the father's. But, Ned stayed. Yes, he dishonored her, but only because she asked—well, she didn't asked to get knocked up. He was a great husband and loving father. How may women be able to say that they were as lucky as her?

She wondered what Ned did in a previous life to piss the Gods off so much? He lost his brother, father, and sister all in a span of two years. Rickard had died of a heart attack a year after Brandon died and Lyanna had died in childbirth. She had hid her pregnancy from her family before running away with the father. Lyanna went into early labor after Rhaegar got fatally stabbed in a mugging.

Ned was called to the hospital to report that his sister had been found and the birth of his nephew, the son he didn't know his sister was expecting. Some unexpected complications arose and, with her dying breath, Lyanna made Ned promise that he would take care of her son.

As if he needed to be asked.

Jon called Cat mom, but he knew that she wasn't his real mom. She and Ned didn't want to hide the true nature of his parents. But, they wouldn't deny him feeling as if he was their child and, honestly, it did feel that way at times.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Denise waved a hand in front of her face.

"Shut up."

"You miss him," she stated as the other woman gave her a mischievous smile.

"Yes," she answered. Cat missed Ned like hell.

This was the first time that Ned has ever gone on a business trip and it wasn't even a short one. He had been away for a month. They had never been apart for this long. It was weird for her to sleep alone and not talk to Ned face to face. Even when Ned was silent, his company was welcomed.

Two days was too too long.

"I missed you too, dear," Cat jumped as her husband's lips grazed her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ned!" Cat turned her head around and pulled Ned into a passionate kiss. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I made the men work faster so I could get back to you and the kids." Ned placed a firm kiss on Cat's mouth and pulled her close to his body. "I told them that I had a family to get back to."

"Are you surprised, mommy," Robb asked as he attached himself to his father's leg and Jon took the other one.

"Yes, I am," she rubbed her son's head. "Did you know about this?"

"No," Jon answered for his cousin. "Daddy shushed us when we saw him."

Denise's eyes bulged in realization. "Oh my God."

Ned and Catelyn followed the woman's line of vision towards the hand the caressed Cat's stomach.

"We were going to announce it when Ned got back," Catelyn explained. "By the way," she said as she looked at Ned. "How long were you listening to our conversation."

"Just the end—the part about you daydreaming about me." A kiss was placed on the tip of her nose as Catelyn rolled her eyes playfully.

The kids were put to bed that night in record time.

In a wanton manner, Catelyn spread legs for Ned as he crawled towards her. She was wound up tight—like really tight. And ridiculously wet. The only time she had gone without sex while she and Ned had been together was after she gave birth to Robb. Other than that, they had never gone this long without having sex. They hadn't even gone a week without sex.

Her legs were spread further apart and Ned sank into her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Catelyn placed a hand on his hip as she thrust upwards to bring more of him into her body. She groaned in frustration when Ned pulled out some.

"Stop being so damn impatient," he chuckled in her ear.

"A month, Ned, a month," she tried to pull him again, but he didn't budge an inch.

"Yeah, and I want to make sure it lasts." Cat became even wetter in anticipation. Ned was a man of his word, so Catelyn knew that Ned wouldn't let her down. He never did.

When Catelyn decided to continue the sexual relationship she embarked on with Ned after Brandon's death, she never thought she could want Ned in a way that had nothing to do with Brandon. She never thought that Ned could stir up sexual yearnings within her that was of his own doing. He was too quiet and withdrawn to have that sexual charm about him.

But, she was wrong about him.

Ned had charm, but it wasn't your usual charm.

Ned was honest about who he was and didn't try to woo his way into a woman's pants. It happened naturally. He intrigued you with his intellectual and kind heart. He roped you in with his wit and understanding nature. What you saw was what you got and it was very appealing once you really got to know him.

It became sexually charming.

"Oh Gods," Catelyn moaned as Ned put her legs above his shoulders and penetrated her even more deeply than he already had been.

"What is it that the kids our age say," he grunted as he took another nice, long stroke before pounded into her with the last inch. "I'm going to make you feel it in your gut."

And she did. Every last inch of him.

Ned took Catelyn's off of his shoulders and pushed her legs forward, so her knees were next to her head.

"Ned," his wife sobbed in a conflicted state. She was desperate for more, but if he kept this up, she wasn't going to last long. Catelyn put a hand against his chest. "I'm going to cum if you keep this up," the woman panted out.

Ned placed a kiss on her lips. "Trust me when I say, we haven't even started yet."

She believed him.

Ned taught her to never doubt him. After Catelyn lost her virginity to Ned, she thought the pleasure she felt was a fluke. She thought that it was because she had been thinking of Brandon while she was with him. Also, she believed it was due to her inexperience. Of course, she would think he was good. When she went to his dorm room, she had no intention of having sex with him again.

"_What do you want, Catelyn," Ned said as he peaked out of the cracked door._

"_I want to talk." Cat knew Ned wouldn't turn her away. It just wasn't in his nature. He let people explain themselves as he tried to understand their reasoning. _

_As expected, he opened the door all of the way, and then shut it when she entered his room. His dorm was very neat and tidy. A few posters decorated the walls and his desk had pictures of his family on it. The blinds were open and the windows were up. Shoes were lined up neatly under the made bed and the room smelled fresh. Books were stacked neatly on his shelves. It was clear that they had been read. He listened to a variety of genres, but had an open Mozart CD case on his desk—the only thing out of place._

"_What did you want to talk about?" Ned asked as Cat looked around his room._

"_You've been avoiding me." Weeks had passed since Ned had visited her._

"_I haven't," he lied and Cat gave him an incredulous look. "I have."_

"_Why?" Ned gave her the same look. "It was just sex, Ned." _

"_It might have been, but it still doesn't change the fact that we were both grieving and will eventually regret what we did," he explained._

"_I don't regret it," she threw over her shoulder._

"_But, you will." He shot back._

_Catelyn sat on the bed next him as she tried to collect her thoughts. Briefly, she rested her hand on Ned and shot up off of the bed._

"_Oh," Cat said in realization. "You want to do it again."_

"_No, I don't," Ned denied. Cat gave him a knowing look. "I don't."_

"_You do," Catelyn contradicted as she walked towards him. "Ned," she placed a hand on his bicep and he shrugged it off. "You just had sex for the first a few weeks ago and you enjoyed yourself; it is perfectly fine if you want to have sex again."_

"_Grief makes you do weird things," he weakly explained after Cat placed a hand on his chest and he flinched as if she hit him. Ned grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. An arousing sensation shot through the young woman as the closed proximity and Ned's hands reminded her of their night together. She wanted to feel him again—she needed to. Cat really hadn't intended on having sex with him again when she tried to explain that his feelings were normal. But, what was another night? _

"_Yeah," Cat licked her lips. "And we're still grieving." _

_Ned pulled his head away from Cat when she tried to kiss him. She giggled and began to move against him suggestively. The young man released her and backed up before falling into his chair._

"_We can't do this," his resolve seemed to be on the brink of breaking._

"_Your cock sure wants to." Ned looked at his lap, and then at Cat._

"_I can't do this," he watched Cat's panties slide down her legs before she stepped out of them._

"_Then, let me," she offered as she straddled his lap. _

_Further protests died on his lips as he watched Cat unbuckle his belt. Cat grinned at the desire burning in his eyes—he wanted this more than he would ever admit. A strangled groan escaped from Ned's mouth as they watched her vagina sheath his cock. Catelyn to roll her hips and Ned gripped her thighs in response. _

_A few minutes later, she was no further than where she began as she awkwardly rode Ned's erect penis. 'This isn't turning out too well,' she thought to herself as she tried to find a rhythm they would both enjoy._

_Ned put his hands on her hips and stilled her._

"_What's the rush, woman," he gave her a small, reassuring smile. Only the tip of his penis was in her and he began to thrust upwards. "Take your time and meet me half way."_

_Catelyn began to go slower and meet Ned thrust for thrust. Ned kept his hands on her hips to pace Cat and to manage his own pleasure. Soon afterwards Cat began to let out quick, breathy gasps. _

_Okay, so the first time wasn't a fluke. _

_She was torn between shouting Ned's name and biting his shoulder. Teeth dug into skin as she wrapped her arms around him. Ned made Cat wrap his legs around her as he thrust upwards to slam into her. She held on for dear life as his cock repeatedly filled her in an unforgiving, but delicious manner._

_As Cat straightened her hair an hour later, she asked, "How did you last so long?"_

"_Huh?" Ned stared at her back before tucking his cock in his underwear and pulling up his pants._

"_Our first time," she clarified. "I thought it was usually over in thirty seconds or less for guys during their first time."_

"_Oh," Ned grinned. "Uh…I wanted it to last for you, so I kept thinking of all the things that would turn me off…it was very difficult to say the least." _

"_You were very good," she understated. Her friends told them about their horrible first times and she was expecting the same, which she was happy did not happen._

_Ned laughed. "I had no idea what I was doing," he said honestly. "I just did what I thought you would like."_

"_I liked it…I liked it a lot." She said shyly. _

"_Well, I'm glad." They said their byes and Cat left._

_She thought she wouldn't see him again, until Ned showed up the next day with her wallet in his hand._

"_You left this at my place," he hurriedly explained. "I tried to call first, but you didn't answer."_

"_Thanks." Catelyn took in Ned's appearance. He was soaking wet from the heavy rains. "Do you want me to dry your clothes or something?"_

_A panicked look appeared on his face._

"_Ned, you are going to get sick if you stay in those clothes," she admonished. Ned made a face and Catelyn rolled her eyes as she grabbed him and pulled her into her apartment. "Really? You would rather get sick than have sex with me again?" She shook her head at his priorities. "Don't worry, Ned, I'm not going to have sex with you. I do have self control."_

_She didn't._

_As Cat sat on Ned's lap facing away from him, she bounced on his cock enthusiastically. Ned pulled her further on dick and she moaned loudly. _

"_Fuck, Ned," he did it again and an even louder wail filled the room. She rode harder._

_They tried a new position and as Ned draped Cat over the couch, he fucked her senseless. This pleased her to no end. Ned may have been tentative about being in her presence before sex, but when he was inside her, there was nothing tentative about him._

_It was the last time, she swore to herself._

_Cat had every intention on keeping her promise. The plan was to go over to his place and test her willpower, to see if she could control herself in his presence. Every since they had sex that first time a few weeks back, she had a hard time keeping her panties on when he was near. So, the plan was to go over to his place and talk for a bit, then leave, but absolutely no sex. _

_But, Ned had other ideas._

_They did talk and everything was going fine until Ned started to look at her strange._

"_What?" Cat felt naked with the way Ned was staring at her._

"_You're wearing pants," he declared._

"_And?" She didn't see the big deal._

"_You never wear pants."_

"_I do wear pants," Catelyn corrected._

"_Okay, you do, but rarely," he conceded. "When you do, you usually have on a blouse that is really fancy and lovely—not on some ratty shirt like you do now."_

_Ned was right: Catelyn did mainly wear dresses. Actually, the last time he saw her in pants was before Brandon died. _

"_So?" She shrugged and was about to about to changed the subject when Ned pulled her into his lap. "Ned, what are you doing?"_

"_Are you wearing pants because of me?" He grinned._

"_What? No." She denied. He gave her an incredulous look. "No!"_

_She tried to get up, but Ned held onto her tightly. _

"_You thought that if you wore pants rather than a dress, I wouldn't have easy access to your treasure chest." His big, strong hands rubbed her thighs suggestively and Cat's panties moistened._

"_No," she said weakly._

"_You just had sex for the first a few weeks ago and you enjoyed yourself and two other times after that; it is perfectly fine if you want to have sex again," he teasingly mocked._

_Cat halfheartedly tried to get up, but she liked it better in Ned's lap with his cock pressing against her ass. She snuggled her ass further in his lap. _

"_Not all dresses are easy access and some pants can be just as easy if you know what you are doing," she explained._

"_You're right," Ned agreed and carried her to his bed. He kissed his way down her stomach and swiftly undid her pants, and then magical things with his tongue between her legs._

_She promised herself. The previous time was supposed to be the last time._

"_Ned, stop," Ned whipped his head up, and then arched an eyebrow._

"_Stop?" He seemed confused at her response and wouldn't continue with a clear no. She could understand his confusion with the way she had moaned and wrapped her legs around his head._

"_No, I meant don't stop," Cat lied. Without hesitation, his head disappeared between her legs again. Euphorically, she stared at the ceiling as she processed the fact that Ned knew that she had lied._

_When he entered her, she thought she should have been ashamed of how wantonly she spread her legs for him, but she wasn't. Or how she grabbed him closer and wrapped her legs around him to pull him deeper within her. Or how she cried his name like it was the only word she knew. _

_As Ned lay across her body like a cover, she ran her fingers through his hair. It occurred to her that this was the first time they had sex in a bed. Ned was spent and looked half asleep._

"_We need to use protection next time," she said quietly._

"_Yeah," he agreed and kissed her on the cheek._

_Cat was no longer in denial; there would be a next time._

_She didn't know what to say to Brandon when the visited his grave on the anniversary of his death. Here she was, married to her dead fiancée's little brother because they accidentally got pregnant._

But, she knew what to say to him now. Catelyn Tully was now Mrs. Catelyn Stark, the wife of Ned Stark, the mother of Robb Stark, and the surrogate mother of Jon Stark. And soon they would welcome a beautiful baby girl and she would be named Sansa Stark.

"Although I never thought much of love as a young girl, a little piece of me believed in the whole prince charming idea with the happily ever after," Catelyn spoke to the headstone. "Or love at first sight and all of that other nonsense. Perhaps I may not be all that much older, but I'm wiser. Love doesn't happen at first sight, lust does. And Ned was right to tell you to wait in order so I could wait. We weren't right for each other, but Ned and I are. If you and I had gotten married, it wouldn't have worked and this isn't some lie I am telling myself to feel better. You would have tired of me and I would have wanted you to grow up. Our love story was romantic because we believed the lies." Tears slid down her face. "But, there aren't any lies with Ned. I love him. I really do. Our love story is romantic because love didn't just happen to us—we built it stone by stone. And I know one day that I'll be in love with him and it will be more than I ever was with you because he is my happily ever after." Lovingly she rubbed her swollen tummy as she thought of her husband and her kids.

She was twenty-two and he was twenty-one when she decided to grow up.


End file.
